1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latching apparatus for a test probe and also an apparatus in a test probe for routing electrical wires.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Ball and finger type latching mechanisms for latching a test probe in an opening of a device to be tested are well known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,328 and 3,505,635. Although very useful, these latching mechanisms sometimes come out of the test probe apparatus whereby the test probe apparatus has to be disassembled to correct the problem. Springs have been employed in devices for locking or latching purposes, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,854, and 4,422,704. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,146, 4,364,624, 4,525,016 and 4,602,123 disclose different types of devices for routing electrical leads.